


When Jane woke up

by Shippersdelight



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippersdelight/pseuds/Shippersdelight
Summary: It had been a weird 48 hours. Jane and Maura met a couple of fake detectives that called themselves hunters who had answers about a case they were working on. When Dean, Cas, Jane and Maura made a plan to catch the bad guys, Jane and Dean went to investigate. Everything was going according to plan--until it didn't.





	When Jane woke up

When Jane woke up, the first thing she was aware of was the smell of fresh coffee. The smell washed over her as she decided to brave the day. Jane could feel the warmth of the large white down comforter that enveloped her body. She opened her eyes and sunlight streamed through the large window with gauzy white curtains. Wait, large window? This wasn’t her bedroom. Where was she? 

Jane shot up in the bed, as her long dark hair flew up around her face and in her eyes. She was in a large comfortable looking bedroom. There were hardwood floors, covered by a warm, thick rug, and large colorful paintings on the walls. The paintings has a warmth and energy about them that Jane found comforting even in the midst of this unsettling moment. As she quickly moved her arm to where she hoped her phone might be, she knocked over a full glass of water that had obviously been resting on the nightstand there. 

“Shit,” Jane muttered as the water flowed down the hardwood nightstand and dripped onto the floor. As she pulled herself out of bed, Jane couldn’t help but noticing that she wore a tank top, but no panties. What kind of strange situation did she get herself into? Why wasn’t she wearing panties?

She picked up the now empty water glass and put it back down on the nightstand. As she looked around the room again, she noticed that there was a puddle of clothing by the side of the bed she was on, and luckily enough it all seemed to fit her. She pulled on underwear and a pair of pajama pants and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Water dipped slowly down the nightstand and pooled by her feet as Jane tried to gather her thoughts. What happened? What was the last thing she remembered? 

She remembered meeting those two fake detectives and going with one of them to an old abandoned warehouse. They were hunters. Hunting a… djinn? But how did she go from holding her gun and searching a warehouse to… wherever she was now?

Just as she was puzzling the answer to this question, the door of the bedroom gently swung open and Maura stood there in the door with a cup of coffee in her hands. 

“Oh good. You’re up. I was worried I was going to have to pull you out of bed.” Maura walked around the side of the bed and bent over as though she was going to put the cup of coffee on the nightstand, when she noticed the spill. “Oh no. Again?” Maura said as she looked knowingly at Jane. Maura handed Jane the cup of coffee, which Jane took gratefully. Maura opened another door, that lead to… a bathroom and then reemerged with a large blue towel. “I got it babe. You just enjoy your coffee,” Maura said and then started to mop up the spilled water.

As Maura moved around the nightstand, Jane took a big gulp of coffee and gathered her wits about her. “Maura, what happened? How did we end up here?” Jane asked as she set down the cup of coffee on the nightstand Maura was still cleaning. Jane stood up, took a step away from the bed and looked down at Maura. “Maura, what’s going on?”

Maura halted her cleaning and stood up slowly, looking quizzically at Jane. “What do you mean Jane?” Maura asked. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling fine. Well, mostly fine. I can’t remember what happened and how we got here. I was in a warehouse with that guy. You were back at your place with the other guy.”

Maura continued to stare at Jane skeptically. “What are you talking about babe? Strange men and a warehouse? It’s a little hard to imagine us doing that.” She said with a smile. “But I’ve always appreciated your kinky fantasy life. I’d like to hear more about where you imagined that going.” Maura moved closer to Jane as she smiled and looked deeply into Jane’s eyes. Maura’s arms settled around Jane’s hips and pulled Jane closer to her body. 

Jane looked at her with surprise, as Maura smiled and then pulled away, but not before lightly slapping Jane on the ass. Maura ducked back down to finish cleaning up the spilled water as she continued. “Well, you don’t have to tell me about it now. But maybe later we’ll have some time to swap fantasies. It’s been too long. We’ve just had too much going on lately. And of course, today is no exception.” 

As Jane continued to stand in the middle of the room in silent surprise, Maura continued cleaning and talking. “You remember that I have that gallery consultation this morning, so I’m about to leave. And then I’m going to the studio for a while. But I’ll be back around 4 so we can get ready to go to your mom’s birthday party.” Maura whirled around with the wet towel in her hands and a few extra pieces of clothing that she picked up from the floor. Maura walked over to the corner of the room and put them in laundry basket, before turning around and coming closer to Jane. Maura put her arms on Jane’s shoulders and pulled Jane close so Maura’s head was resting on Jane’s shoulder. “God, I’m so jealous of your Saturday. A whole day at the house by your self.” Maura pulled her head back so she was looking into Jane’s eyes. God, Maura had the most beautiful hazel eyes. Jane was captivated and confused. “Well, I hope it’s a great day babe,” Maura said before giving Jane a quick kiss on the lips. Maura pulled away then and walked out the bedroom door. Jane could hear the click clack of Maura’s heels on the wood floor as she walked away and then the sound of a door closing, as Maura presumably left the house.

“Holy shit,” said Jane. “What the fuck happened.”


End file.
